Crystal Consolidate
The '''Crystal Consolidate '''is an alliance of several nations in the 22nd century of the Fourth Era. Focused on countering the growing influence of the Vilpesian Empire, the Consolidate consists of the elven provinces of Morrowind, Valenwood, Orsinium and the Summerset Isles, as well as the Khajiit kingdom of Anequina. Origins and founding In 4E 204, when the Vilpesian Empire came into being and, with that, the Aldmeri Dominion's grip on Tamriel weakened, the Thalmor decided that they had to spread their influence by other means. In secret, their agents were sent to Morrowind and High Rock in order to spread discontent among the Mer living under the Empire's reign. The Dunmer of Morrowind, who had been institutionally been disciminated by the Nords since the start of the Strawman War, were not hard to convince and quickly started a revolt all across the province on the 3rd of Morning Star, 4E 205. The Men, who were not fond of the Dunmer living in their Empire anyway, put up little resistance to the uprising, and Morrowind soon seceded from the Empire. In High Rock, the Orsimer saw the success of their elven kin in Morrowind, and decided, under encouragement of Thalmor agents, that this was the perfect opportunity to reform the kingdom of Orsinium. However, the Bretons, who also lived in the region, were not keen at all on having the Orcs form their own nation at all. A long and bloody war ensued, known as the Orsinial Secession War. It lasted nearly a year, all of it filled with conflict. It was not before the 16th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 206, that the Bretons and the Empire finally ceased their efforts and recognised Orsinium as an independent state. The war, however, cost many Bretons their lives, and they traded their previous moderate views of the Mer for the hatred shared by the Nords and Imperials. Knowing that these independent nations would not obey them, the Thalmor soon gathered the heads of state from the Dominion, Morrowind and Orsinium in the remains of the Crystal Tower to form a faction capable of stopping potential aggressive expansion by the Vilpesian Empire. In this Crystal Pact, formed on the 1st of Rain's Hand of 4E 206, the nations agreed to form a military and diplomatic alliance in which they retained their independence, but would unite under the Dominion in times of war. This alliance would come to be known as the Crystal Consolidate. Only a month later, however, the Khajiit kingdom of Pellitine underwent an insurrection of Empire-sympathising separatists. The following rebellion lasted two months, with the Dominion actively fighting the insurrectionists, but they were suspected to have received weapons and supplies from the Empire. Eventually, the separatists came out victorious, and Pellitine joined the Empire. Culture Within the Consolidate, the different cultures of the various nations remain intact, meaning that there is no standardised culture in the alliance. The Aldmeri Dominion is the most dominant faction, however, and they have many representatives in the other provinces of the Consolidate. They are all also bound together by a shared disdain of Men, and by extension, the Vilpesian Empire. Military The Consolidate does not have a standardised military. As it is not a single nation, but an alliance of several, the Consolidate's military incorporates forces from all of its provinces. While this may seem disorderly, each of these provinces is capable of fielding units of roughly a hundred men each. Regardless of their origin, the Consolidate shapes its armies by taking fifteen of these units and uniting them under single general in a so-called Warhost. This general is usually a Dominion officer, but less significant Warhosts with predominantly non-Dominion forces, such as the Thirteenth Warhost in Morrowind, often have a general from that province, in this case the Dunmer General Morani Veleth.Category:Factions Category:Alliances